<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lover by LyricIsHereUnfortunately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205990">My Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately'>LyricIsHereUnfortunately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Bittersweet, Drabble, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Sweet, Short, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Karl and Sapnap late one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I told the stars about you,” Karl breathed, his lazy smile unwavering, and not meeting Sapnap’s curious gaze. “My great lover, a prince of demons, a man amongst boys. A rule-breaker, an arsonist, mine. A man that transcends the ravage of time.” He laughed softly, “So dramatic." He took his husband's hand. "I have seen both ends of time and space, and the only thing that matters is you. It’s remarkable, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap squeezed his hand back, turning so they could be face to face and intertwining their fingers. Taking a look at Karl’s soft smile, he shook his head. “You have always had a penchant for theatre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes and sighing. “I’d argue that I was never much good at pretending.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not,” Sapnap agreed, placing a kiss to Karl’s ring and brushing their noses together playfully. “You have never worked well with a mask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have forgotten so much- My name, my family, my-” His grip tightened harshly, a silence only punctuated by the crackling of the fireplace falling over them. “And yet,” He cleared his throat. “I remember you. I always remember you. And I look for you, again and again. It might take me thousands of years, but I always catch up with you. I always come back to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” His husband said soothingly. “And I will always be here to remind you. Karl Jacobs, my great lover. Remember when we were young? Remember bullying Tommy? When he went off with his friends and you made your floating bamboo house?” Karl didn’t answer him, he pushed harder. “Remember how much it bothered him?” A pause and Sapnap held his breath. Then, a small laugh fanned his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was so annoying, wasn’t he?” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Always stealing your things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle, and soon they were both shaking with laughter. Then Karl pulled away, laugh dying and confusion clouding his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked at him, then a lazy smile stretched across his features and he pressed a kissed to Sapnap’s cheek. “I told the stars about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s heart clenched painfully and he faltered for a moment before shaking his head. “What did you tell them about me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My great lover…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>